<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>他的小狗 by chaiblurryfuzzynfluffy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29531475">他的小狗</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaiblurryfuzzynfluffy/pseuds/chaiblurryfuzzynfluffy'>chaiblurryfuzzynfluffy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SK8 the Infinity (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:07:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,911</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29531475</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaiblurryfuzzynfluffy/pseuds/chaiblurryfuzzynfluffy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>小狗永远等着和你一起玩。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki, 兰历</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>他的小狗</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>短打。暧昧期同床共枕。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>暮色缓慢地降临冲绳，春夏之交的夜静谧安宁。喜屋武大宅沉默地躺在夜晚里，黑漆漆的窗预示着主人的安睡。月色原本是唯一的照明源，淌进其中一扇窗户时，屋里亮起的小小人工光源赶走了它。</p><p>驰河兰加又留在这里过夜了。他和喜屋武暦的脑袋挨在一起，两双明亮的眼睛紧紧盯着面前的手机屏。那上面正播放着SLS世界冠军竞标赛的选手视频。</p><p>“哇噢……”“呜哇，好厉害！”两个男孩不约而同地感叹着。</p><p>5.8英寸的小屏幕一手就可以握住，要想看清选手的动作，必须靠近仔细看才行。驰河兰加也确实这样做了，他凑得离手机很近，离拿着手机的喜屋武暦也很近。惊天魔盗团的电影台词不合时宜地在脑海里浮现：你离得越近，看到的就越少。驰河兰加有些心不在焉。视频里的选手技术精湛，可他难得地没有因此心情激荡。是不是稍微离远一点才能把他的动作记得更清晰呢？兰加想着，身体却一动未动。</p><p>不过他依旧尽职尽责地扮演着好友的回声壁，当喜屋武暦兴奋地小声叫嚷时，兰加也跟着重复大同小异的感叹词。他瞥到桌角放着的笔记本电脑，用电脑就不用看得这么费力了吧？但驰河兰加什么都没说，已经很晚了，开关机电脑也是挺麻烦的事。</p><p>“欸，你是不是困了啊？”喜屋武暦像是发现了他游荡的思绪，暂停视频看了过来。兰加对上他的眼睛，有些惊讶于好友对情绪的敏锐。他点了点头，“快零点了。”</p><p>“那就睡觉吧。”喜屋武暦站起来伸了个懒腰，按灭了手机屏。室内终于归为自然的昏暗，月色满足地溢进来。驰河兰加看了一眼暦舒展身体时睡衣下顺势露出的腰，它在月光的簇拥中显出一种温柔的颜色。兰加也跟着站了起来。</p><p>他身上的睡衣也是暦的，洗澡前好友借给了他。喜屋武暦的身材比他更窄一些，但睡衣本就是宽松的款式，兰加穿着也觉得舒适。“我睡里面。”暦像是在划分领地一般宣布。他很迅速地钻进被窝里，头发散开在枕头上。</p><p>兰加突然感受到一阵令人心悸的柔软。这种感情往往因毛绒绒暖呼呼的东西诱发，就像扑进晒完太阳的蓬松鹅绒被，抱着大大的宜家鲨鱼入睡，或者是吐着舌头的小狗冲过来送你一个湿润温暖的拥抱，他奇异地因为当下的场景也感受到了同样柔软的幸福。兰加攥着拳按了按自己的胸口，跟着钻进了被子。</p><p>“过去一点，我要睡不下了。”他小声提醒，轻轻踢了踢暦的膝弯。“知道了啦。”暦保持着背对他的姿势，又朝墙拱进一点距离。</p><p>于是兰加看着暦的背影。男孩侧睡时略微蜷缩着身体，是一个相当有安全感的姿势。耳廓的形状很好看，睡衣之上的脖颈也是。难得乖顺垂下的红发带着香波的味道，兰加知道现在自己身上也有同样的味道。他握了握手指。有点想摸。</p><p>喜屋武暦的床并不大，单人床上要挤着两个高中男生虽然不费力，但也空不出多少距离。暦突然翻了个身，他们俩之间的空隙便又缩小了。兰加看着这双琥珀色眼睛，依旧是活泼而有精力的样子，看不出什么困意。暦有些好笑地问他：“你看我干嘛呀？”</p><p>“我没看你。”</p><p>“你有。我刚刚一直觉得背后有视线盯着我，很恐怖的欸！”</p><p>“我刚刚没看你。”</p><p>“可我一转过来就看到你在看我。”</p><p>“你不看我怎么知道我在看你。”</p><p>暦顿口无言。他不满地撇了撇嘴，又翻身转回去了。“睡觉睡觉。”他嘟嘟囔囔。</p><p>兰加松了口气，闭上了眼。</p><p>思绪飘飘荡荡。被窝很温暖，他又想抱些毛绒绒的东西入睡了。小时候爸爸送他了一只小雪怪玩偶，他在飘雪的夜晚总会贴着它暖烘烘地睡去。兰加想到住加拿大时邻居家养的小柴犬，对了，它的主人叫它Rankin，听起来倒是和Reki还挺像的……</p><p>其实暦真的很像小狗。兰加在半梦半醒间恍然大悟。小狗永远等着和你一起玩。</p><p>兰加回忆着暦大叫着扑过来抱住他的几次，自动为他补上了摇着的尾巴。</p><p>“说起来……”暦突然出声，兰加险些沉入梦境的意识又被唤进现实。“嗯？”他带着昏沉的鼻音回应，脑海里还停留着揉搓小暦狗狗的想象。</p><p>“……你有试过spooning吗？”</p><p>“没有。”兰加没过脑子地自动回答。他勉强睁开了一只眼，在看清月色下暦发红的耳廓时猛地清醒了。</p><p>红耳朵的主人闷声提议：“你想不想试试看啊。”</p><p>“欸……”兰加两只眼睛都睁得大大的，“可以吗？”</p><p>“听说很舒服嘛，”背对着他的小狗抢先宣布，“我要做小勺子！”</p><p>“好喔。”</p><p>于是兰加往前挪了挪，环住了暦的腰。</p><p>Spooning是情侣一起睡觉时常用的姿势，兰加不知道一向注重距离感的日本男孩为什么突然提出这样的要求，但他知道自己一定不会拒绝。兰加把鼻尖贴进暦的红发里，是粗糙的安定感，还香香的。他忍不住蹭了蹭。</p><p>怀里的男孩笑出了声，“别动了，痒。”</p><p>兰加就不动了。抱着另一个人入睡是他从未经历的新奇体验，暦说的没错，确实很舒服。这和抱着枕头，抱着毛绒玩偶，抱着滑雪板或者其他什么乱七八糟的东西入睡都不一样。他的心正临近着另一颗温柔跳动的心，它们隔着背与胸膛窃窃私语。暦的肌肉线条很好看，拥进怀里却也很顺手。兰加觉得自己几乎快被柔软的情绪撑破了，破就破吧，他抱得更紧了些。</p><p>坠入梦境前，兰加迷糊地感受到暦拉住了搂在腰前的他的手。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>喜屋武暦在生机勃勃的幸福感中醒来，这种幸福源于洒满屋内的阳光，贴近皮肤的温暖空气，和抱着他的小狗。他忍不住笑起来，觉得未来充满了可能性，对接下来的事万分憧憬。兰加还没醒，暦看着他的睡颜，凑上前蹭了蹭他的鼻尖。“早上好。”他小声嘀咕。</p><p>不知道昨晚在睡梦中经历了什么，睡前还是spooning的姿势，睡醒却面对面窝在对方怀里。暦有些害羞又十分大胆地在兰加额前亲了一口。好乖喔。说什么他都会回应，想要抱抱就听话地靠近。</p><p>是特别温柔的，他的小狗。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>兰加觉得暦是他的小狗，暦觉得兰加是他的小狗，总而言之就是两只狗勾的恋爱序曲！</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>